Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a shock-isolation structure for mounting a relatively light device on a support which can be subjected to high shock forces.
A shock-isolation system of the present type is known in the art, and is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,051. However, the shock-isolation system shown in this patent is for mounting a relatively heavy device, and to this end, its tension-compression units utilize liquid springs. In addition, the shaft within the liquid spring is in tight sealing engagement with its supporting structure which produces friction therebetween. However, this friction can be tolerated because it is still a relatively small proportion of the spring force. However, liquid springs operable in tension and compression cannot be used when the device which is being carried by the shock-isolation structure is of relatively light weight, possibly on the order of about ten pounds, because the liquid springs will act as rigid links and will not be actuated into their tension and compression modes when subjected to shocks. This is the case because the weight of the supported device is not sufficiently great to actuate the springs into their tension and compression modes when the device is subjected to large shocks. In other words, a relatively rigid shock-isolation system, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,051 will not operate to isolate a device if the device which is being supported is of relatively light weight. Therefore, for supporting devices of relatively light weight, the tension compression units of the shock-isolation structure cannot utilize liquid springs, but must use springs which will yield when the light device carried by the shock-isolation system is subjected to shock forces. However, when relatively light springs in the tension compression unit are used as part of the shock-isolation system, there must be a loose fit between the shafts of the tension compression units and their guiding structure. This permits the shafts to move somewhat radially in operation, and this can be tolerated when the tension compression units are actuated in tension from their at-rest midstroke positions. However, when they return to their at-rest midstroke positions, they must be in a predetermined alignment relative to their guiding structure to support the carried device in its proper position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shock-isolation structure utilizing a plurality of tension compression units containing coil springs for supporting relatively light loads against shocks which would cause the device to move relative to its supporting surface and which will cause the device to return to its original position after the shock is no longer present. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a shock-isolation structure wherein a load is supported on a supporting surface with a plurality of spring units operable in both tension and compression therebetween and wherein said spring units are oriented in a truss configuration with first ends of said spring units connected to said supporting surface for universal movement and with second ends of said spring units connected to said load for universal movement, the improvement wherein each of said spring units includes a coil spring, an end cap, a rod which extends outwardly through said end cap with a clearance fit in a nonextended position, a body on the end of each of said rods, a depression in one of each of said end caps and said body, and a protrusion on the other of each of said end caps and said body for mating engagement when said rod is in said nonextended position to thereby center each of said rods in each of said end caps.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: